


Одна-единственная лопнувшая труба

by Efah, fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from G to T [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Food Issues, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Minor Character Death, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah/pseuds/Efah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020
Summary: Роуз полностью восстановилась физически. Ментально — ей предстоит долгий путь.
Relationships: Finn & Rose Tico, Finn/Rose Tico, Paige Tico & Rose Tico
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from G to T [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Драбблы и мини (G – PG-13)





	Одна-единственная лопнувшая труба

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a single busted pipe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432332) by [rey_of_sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rey_of_sunlight/pseuds/rey_of_sunlight). 



> Бета [Izverg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg)

Через двадцать четыре часа после того, как Роуз прошла медицинское обследование, чтобы быть допущенной к исполнению своих обычных обязанностей, она проверила и усовершенствовала все сто восемь разъёмов для астромеха на «Тысячелетнем Соколе». В медицинском заключении написано, что она прекрасно восстановилась. Отчет о её психологическом состоянии не столь радужный.

Через сорок восемь часов после этого она отыскала все незакреплённые провода в вентиляционном отверстии энерговывода и припаяла их точно на место. В процессе работы она раз тридцать затаивалась за переборками при звуке воображаемых шагов.

За всё это время она выпила ровно две чашечки воды, совершенно позабыв о еде. Ослабленная недоеданием и недосыпанием, где-то на пятьдесят девятом часу своего ремонтного марафона Роуз очнулась на той же койке, где её выхаживали, — чтобы услышать, как её ругают за пренебрежение здоровьем.

Она смотрит в потолок, не в силах заботиться об этом.

***

Теперь она прячется чаще. Она так делала с тех пор, как увидела свой дом объятым огнём, а людей — порабощёнными. Она должна была стать незаметной, найдя работу, которая поможет ей держаться укромных мест, подальше от жадных, цепких рук. Когда Роуз могла спрятаться и обнаружить упущенную другими проблему, которую только ей под силу решить в одиночку, тогда убийцы и монстры, захватившие Малый Хэйс, казались бесконечно далёкими.

Но теперь всё иначе. Теперь Роуз, оторвав взгляд от колен, поднимает глаза и осознаёт, что забилась в угол, в который не помнит, как попала. Теперь она часами сидит, свернувшись калачиком в тесном пространстве между бойлерами и манометрами, в зазоре между стиральной машиной «Сокола» и стеной. Теперь она бесцельно стучит молотком, снова и снова, либо сидит с пустыми глазами, задыхаясь от подавляемых рыданий или вперив отчаянный взгляд в пространство, — всё время, пока собирает по частям корабль.

***

Дело в том, что Роуз по-настоящему завидовала Пейдж. Там, где Роуз ступала осторожно, Пейдж громко топала; где Роуз заикалась, Пейдж рычала. Пейдж всегда говорила, что хочет показать галактике: то, что она когда-то была повержена, не значит, что она не сможет подняться. Пейдж накапливала в себе ярость и выталкивала её наружу так же неистово, как орудия, из которых она стреляла. Пейдж отмахивалась от предостережений Роуз. Роуз ёжилась от безрассудства Пейдж.

Но когда Роуз часами ломала голову, как подсоединить кабель к корабельному двигателю, Пейдж была единственной, кто мог привести её в столовую и заставить поесть. Когда Пейдж захлёбывалась словами, меряя шагами каюту и колотя кулаком стену после потери очередного канонира, только Роуз могла выслушать её и поговорить с ней.

И что теперь?

***

— Ты заметила, не так ли? — произносит генерал Органа своим обычным — твёрдым и чётким — тоном лидера, но для Роуз он звучит как крик. Она молча кивает.

— Так в чём проблема с плазменным преобразователем? Долго он будет ремонтироваться? Требуется специализированный инструментарий?

Проблема в том, что каждый раз, когда Роуз пытается сосредоточиться на неразберихе внутри, она видит ослепительную вспышку взрыва, отнявшего у неё Пейдж.

— Я… Это лишь вопрос времени. Я посмотрю ещё раз и всё быстро починю, генерал.

— Я могу поручить это Рей — девушка, похоже, знает механику полёта как свои пять пальцев, — добавляет генерал. — Или Чуи. Они оба очень заняты, но вуки летал на «Соколе», когда твои родители ещё даже не познакомились, так что он с большой вероятностью разберётся.

— В этом нет необходимости, генерал, — запинаясь, говорит Роуз. Руки у неё начинают дрожать, и она прячет их за спину. — Я сама справлюсь, одна.

Взгляд генерала Органы на миг смягчается:

— Роуз, нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы признать, что ты в чём-то потерпела неудачу.

У Роуз комок подступает к горлу:

— Если вы обвиняете меня в недостаточной преданности нашему делу… Генерал, уверяю вас…

— Но позорно, — безжалостно продолжает генерал, — пренебрегать этим. Нас слишком мало, чтобы кто-то из нас мог выстоять в одиночку. Сопротивление нуждается в тебе, Роуз, и мы нуждаемся в каждом из остальных. Если в нас теплится надежда сдержать Тёмную сторону, мы должны помогать друг другу. Если ты не можешь исполнять свои обязанности, твой долг — сообщить мне об этом.

Между ними повисает долгое молчание.

— Я… я могу исполнять свои обязанности и буду их исполнять, генерал, — говорит наконец Роуз, её сердце бешено бьётся.

Какое-то мгновение Роуз кажется, что в глазах генерала мелькает сострадание, но оно тут же исчезает, сменяясь острым командирским взглядом.

— Тогда немедленно к ним возвращайся.

***

«Скорбь, — думает Роуз, — это как лопнувшая труба». Это не драматично, это не пробоина в топливном баке после попадания заряда, когда корабль ныряет и крутится как сумасшедший, отчаянно пытаясь компенсировать внезапную нехватку топлива. Это шипящая крохотная брешь, едва заметная утечка, на её ликвидацию считают бессмысленным направлять ресурсы, несопоставимые с ничтожными потерями, — пока главный инженер не посмотрит, обнаружив, что двадцать тысяч литров топлива пропало непонятно куда.

После разговора с генералом она убегает в самый пыльный и заброшенный уголок «Сокола» и опускается на пол. «Пейдж ушла, Пейдж ушла», — эта мысль бьётся в голове в такт ударам сердца, предательски колотящегося сердца, и в глубине души Роуз чувствует, что вся Светлая сторона Силы покинула галактику вместе с Пейдж.

Из-за трубы выпархивает порг и плюхается на пол возле неё.

— Прочь, — бормочет она, обхватывая голову руками. Последнее, что ей сейчас нужно, это наткнуться на ещё большее количество перьев, засоряющих механизмы «Сокола», или потерять свой лучший разводной ключ в постоянно разрастающемся гнезде.

Порг ковыляет прямиком к ней, взбирается на колени и прижимается к телу.

— Эй! — говорит Роуз, жестом пытаясь его согнать, но он не двигается с места.

Порг таращится на неё и тихонько пищит. Роуз смотрит в огромные чёрные глаза и на секунду видит перед собой не эту раздражающую тварь, а подневольных созданий с Канто-Байт, ласковых и печальных, и животных на Малом Хэйсе, бегущих от войск Первого Ордена.

Наверное, он просто пользуется возможностью посидеть где-нибудь в тепле. Наверное.

— Роуз? — внезапно доносится из-за угла голос Финна.

Ей не хочется отвечать.

— Роуз, я знаю, что ты там.

Она по-прежнему молчит.

Порг издаёт такой вопль, какого Роуз ещё не доводилось слышать.

— Заткнись! — вырывается у неё, прежде чем она успевает сообразить, что выдаёт себя.

В поле зрения Роуз возникает Финн.

— Значит, здесь никого нет, хм?

— Полагаю, нет.

— И, полагаю, никто не составит мне компанию во время отдыха, — с этими словами он усаживается рядом с ней.

— Нет, — говорит она, отводя взгляд.

— Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, — помолчав, продолжает Финн.

— Нет, не знаешь, — отрезает Роуз.

К её удивлению, Финн отвечает: 

— Я… я… Слушай, мне жаль. Я не знаю точно, что сказать, но…

И обнимает ее. Она замирает. Что, если он погладит ее по спине, по щеке или вздумает ответить на её поцелуй? Она намеренно отбрасывала любые мысли об этом — с того самого момента, как проснулась после битвы на Крэйте. Для этих мыслей нет места — не сейчас, не тогда, когда…

Финн чувствует, как она напряжена, и отстраняется:

— Мне жаль. Снова, — он вздыхает. — Ты права. Я не знаю, что чувствуешь ты. Но я знаю, как было со мной.

Роуз выдыхает, когда он отодвигается чуть дальше.

— Как… было с тобой?

— Я оставил людей позади, — тихо говорит Финн. — Не семью. Никто из нас не знал, откуда мы родом, вообще ничего такого, — но мы знали друг друга. Я не знаю, жив или мёртв мой эскадрон, где он сейчас, но мне всё равно больно.

— Тебе тоже больно? — Роуз пытается совладать с собой.

— Каждый день, — Финн сцепляет руки на коленях.

Слезы обжигают глаза Роуз, когда она говорит:

— Но ты всё ещё здесь. Ты не сбежал. Не сдался, хотя мог это сделать. Как тебе это удалось? Как заставить это… прекратиться? Заткнуть это, отринуть?

Финн смотрит на нее:

— Ты не сможешь.

И Роуз Тико плачет — впервые за три месяца, две недели и пять дней после смерти сестры. Финн не произносит ни слова, не придвигается ближе, но и не уходит; просто сидит, положив руку ей на плечо, и в глазах его спокойная решимость — как у канонира перед взрывом.

***

— Она этого не заслужила, — снова заговаривает Роуз. — Это я должна была уйти — я была бесполезна. Я пряталась по углам, пока она сражалась на поле боя.

— Именно ты не позволила мне удрать, — возражает Финн. — Абсолютно уверен, что это делает тебя какой угодно, только не бесполезной. И даже если бы не это, у тебя нет причин не гордиться тем, что ты уже делаешь. При управлении космическим кораблем никак не обойтись без уборщика или ремонтника.

Его речь вновь вызывает у Роуз слезы. Она не в состоянии выдавить из себя слов благодарности.

— Почему именно я должна была остаться? — спрашивает она после паузы.

— Не могу ответить, — говорит Финн. — Возможно, придётся привлечь Рей — может, она сумеет позвонить Силе и выяснить, что та скажет по этому поводу. Правда, я даже не представляю, какой счёт выставят за такой звонок.

Роуз смеётся сквозь слёзы, и у неё прямо под носом образуется капелька соплей.

Когда Роуз поднимается с пыльного пола, на её лице засохшие слёзы. В первый раз с тех пор, как ей исполнилось шестнадцать, и она понимает, что далеко не в последний. Но её руки не трясутся из-за того, что в них нет инструментов, зубы не стиснуты. И хотя всё её существо пронизано печалью, Роуз больше не пытается сдерживать её.

— Пошли, — наконец говорит она. — Хочу найти что-нибудь поесть.


End file.
